keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Nozomi Kaminashi/Image Gallery
}} Manga Profile Images Nozomi.jpg|Nozomi Kaminashi. Chapter Covers Chapter 1.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 1. Chapter 2.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter 3.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter 4.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter 5.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 5. Chapter 6.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 6. Chapter 7.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 7. Chapter 8.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 8. Chapter 9.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 9. Chapter 10.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter 11.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 11. Chapter 12.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 12. Chapter 14.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 14. Chapter 17.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 17. Chapter 18.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 18. Chapter 19.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 19. Chapter 20.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 20. Chapter 21.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 21. Chapter 24.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 23. Chapter 25.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 25. Chapter 26.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 26. Chapter 28.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 28. Chapter 29.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter 31.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 31. Chapter 33.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 33. Chapter 34.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 34. Chapter 35.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter 36.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 36. Chapter 38.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 38. Chapter 39.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 39. Chapter 40.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 40. Chapter 41.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 41. Chapter 42.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 42. Chapter 44.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 44. Chapter 48.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 48. Chapter 49.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 49. Chapter 50.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 50. Chapter 51.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 51. Chapter 52.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 52. Chapter 53.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 53. Chapter 56.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 56. Chapter 57.JPG|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 57. Chapter 58.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 58. Chapter 59.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 59. Chapter 60.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 60. Chapter 61.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 61. Chapter 62.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 62. Chapter 63.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 63. Chapter 64.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 64. Chapter 65.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 65. Chapter 66.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 66. Chapter 77.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 77. Chapter 78.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 78. Chapter 79.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter 80.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 80. Chapter 83.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 83. Chapter 84.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 84. Chapter 85.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 85. Chapter 86.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 86. Chapter 87.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 87. Chapter 88.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Chapter 88. Volume Covers Volume 1.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 1. Volume 2.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 2. Volume 3.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 3. Volume 4.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 4. Volume 5.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 5. Volume 6.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 7. Volume 9.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 9. Volume 10.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 10. Volume 11.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 11. Volume 12.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 12. Volume 13.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 13. Volume 14.jpg|Nozomi on the cover of Volume 14. Background Nozomi is told by her mother.jpg|Mitsuki telling her daughter. Introduction Arc Basic_Land.jpg|Nozomi participates in a trial match. Nozomi defeats Miyata with Hip-Up.jpg|Nozomi defeating Sayaka. Nozomi Sayaka's first match.jpg|Sayaka asking Nozomi. Second Exam Arc Nozomi smiles.jpg|Nozomi telling Sayaka. Nozomi_tackles_Miki.jpg|Nozomi counters Yume Miki. Nozomi's Butt Cannon.jpg|Nozomi uses the "Butt Cannon". Sweet Room Arc Hip Toss Training Infobox.jpg|Nozomi and her roommates during the Hip Toss training. Nozomi's acrobatics skill.jpg|Nozomi prepare to use the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Nozomi with the UTM.jpg|Nozomi wears the "UTM". Miyata explains the fighting styles to Nozomi.jpg|Nozomi and Sayaka talking about the Fighting Style. Class Exchange Arc Cerberus predicts the opponent.jpg|Nozomi tries to outwit Kotone. Cerberus weakness.jpg|Nozomi finds Cerberus' weakness. Shoryupai.jpg|Kotone attacks Nozomi. Nozomi uses Vacuum Butt Cannon.jpg|Nozomi uses the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Training Camp Nozomi uses Butt Hurricane.jpg|Nozomi uses "Butt Hurricane". Shirayuki pulls the turnip with her ass.jpg|Nozomi watches Kyoko Shirayuki. Usagi's agility.jpg|Usagi fights Nozomi. Nozomi uses Hip Bullet.jpg|Nozomi uses "Butt Flash". Nozomi uses Hip Meteor.jpg|Nozomi uses "Meteor Hip". Usagi ran away.jpg|Usagi watches Usagi runs away. The East-West War Arc Maya attacks Nozomi.jpg|Maya attacks Nozomi. Maya_blocks_Nozomi.jpg|Maya blocks Nozomi. Yokosugi attacks Nozomi.jpg|Yokosugi attacks Nozomi. Result of Boob Boom Burst.jpg|Nozomi being attacked by Kaya. Chest Roar.jpg|Kaya uses "Chest Roar" on Nozomi. Kawai turns Nozomi into berserk.jpg|Hanabi heals Nozomi. Nozomi's Berserk Mode.jpg|Nozomi turns into the "Berserk Mode". Nozomi's enhanced strength.jpg|Nozomi is strengthened. Nozomi's enhanced techniques.jpg|Nozomi uses strengthened techniques. Nozomi's Full-Power Vacuum Butt Cannon.jpg|Nozomi uses "Full-Power Vacuum Butt Cannon". Anime Profile Images Nozomi_Anime.jpg|Nozomi Kaminashi. Second Exam Arc Kawai approaches Nozomi (Anime).jpg|Hanabi approaches Nozomi. Kawai_targets_Nozomi's_jaw_(Anime).jpg|Hanabi landing a death blow on Nozomi's face. Nozomi blocks Kawai (Anime).jpg|Nozomi blocks Hanabi. Kawai defeating Nozomi (Anime).jpg|Hanabi defeats Nozomi. Sweet Room Arc Nozomi rips Kazane's magazine off (Anime).jpg|Nozomi rips off Kazane's magazine. Room 309 training.jpg|Nozomi and her roommates during the training. Nozomi_bumping_into_Kazane.jpg|Nozomi bumping into Kazane. Room 309 celebrates.jpg|Nozomi and friends celebrate their victory. Nozomi teasing Kazane.jpg|Nozomi teasing Kazane. Room 309 before the match.jpg|Nozomi and friends prepare to participate in a trial match. Nozomi wears the UTM.jpg|Nozomi wears the "UTM". Class Exchange Arc Hanabi_supporting_Nozomi.jpg|Hanabi supports Nozomi. Fujisaki_enjoys_bromance.jpg|Nozomi watches Kotone. Fujisaki_blocks_Nozomi_(Anime).jpg|Nozomi fights Kotone. Nozomi_countering_Kotone.jpg|Nozomi counters Kotone. Fujisaki_fights_Nozomi_with_chests_(Anime).jpg|Kotone pushes Nozomi. Fujisaki_uses_Rising_Dragon_Breasts_(Shoryuupai).jpg|Kotone attacks Nozomi. Nozomi celebrates.jpg|Nozomi celebrates her victory. Nozomi panicks.jpg|Nozomi panicked. Room 309 checking the bulletin board.jpg|Room 309 checks the bulletin board. Training Camp Arc Sayaka, Nozomi, Kawai, Fujisaki went to the training camp.jpg|Nozomi went to the training camp. Non%2C_Sayaka%2C_Kazane_and_Nozomi_after_traveling_around.jpg|Nozomi and friends after traveling around. Shirayuki fights Nozomi.png|Nozomi fights Kyoko Shirayuki. The_In-Fighters_are_so_damn_ready.png|Nozomi and the Infighters group are ready. Shirayuki accompanying Nozomi.jpg|Shirayuki accompanied Nozomi. Usagi challenges Nozomi.jpg|Usagi challenges Nozomi. Usagi fights Nozomi.jpg|Nozomi fights Usagi. Nozomi defeats Usagi with Gravity Butt Drop (Meteor Hip).jpg|Nozomi defeats Usagi. The East-West War Arc Setouchi observes.jpg|Nozomi and the others observe Suruga. Maya stopping Nozomi.jpg|Maya stops Nozomi. Maya blows up Nozomi with One-Inch Butt Slap.jpg|Maya blows Nozomi away. Category:Image Galleries